Good Enough
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sorriu com frustração ao ler pela enésima vez a mesma linha sem absorver seu significado. Podia sentir os olhos de Harry sobre si e isto a deixava ainda mais... Perdida.Sou péssima em resumos, então recortei uma pequena parte da fic.


**Good Enough**

Harry beijou sua testa carinhosamente, sentando-se em seguida ao seu lado, ele lhe dispensou um sorriso que a fez titubear de imediato. _"O que ele está fazendo?"_ Ela o encarou mordendo o lábio inferior. _"Está fazendo novamente"_

-O que foi, Harry? – indagou suavemente voltando sua atenção para o livro a sua frente.

Ele riu. – Só por que estou ao seu lado não significa que queira lhe pedir um favor, Hermione. Já passou por sua cabeça que, talvez, apenas deseje a companhia da minha melhor amiga? Essa certa morena a quem fito morder o lábio inferior tão graciosamente ainda é, por acaso, minha amiga, creio?

Hermione sorriu, mas não ergueu a vista quando retrucou: - Suponho que sim, Potter.

Então um silêncio cômodo se instalou entre eles. Ela tentava tornar sua atenção para o livro de transfiguração que, antes da chegada de Harry, lia, mas apenas conseguia discernir algumas palavras soltas enquanto a imagem de Harry lhe sorrindo preenchia sua mente... Hermione grifou, distraidamente, um parágrafo do livro.

Sorriu com frustração ao ler pela enésima vez a mesma linha sem absorver seu significado. Podia sentir os olhos de Harry sobre si e isto a deixava ainda mais... Perdida.  
Fazia semanas, talvez meses que se sentia assim: perturbada e tão _vulnerável _ao redor do moreno. Há tempos se dera conta que era algo _mau _sentir-se assim. E há tempos também, descobrira que não havia uma cura eficaz para _isso _que sentia. Uma cura para que seus olhos deixarem de procurar os dele sempre que possível, uma cura para aquela necessidade assustadora de sempre desejá-lo por perto. Cura para todos os sonhos desperta que tivera, para todas as vezes que desejou amaldiçoá-lo por não perceber, por não enxergar além do estar ao seu lado. Cura para todos os efeitos que ele lhe causava quando lhe desejava um simples "bom dia" com aquele sorriso doce, ou "bons sonhos, Mione" seguido de um casto beijo em sua testa, ou "Parabéns, Hermione. Eu sempre soube que era capaz" sussurrado ao pé do ouvido, precedido de um abraço.

Hermione estremeceu levemente. Céus. Estava apaixonada.  
Não era uma novidade, sendo franca consigo mesma. Sempre ponderou sobre a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por Harry. E sempre se questionou até que ponto aquilo poderia ser levado em consideração em detrimento da amizade que detinham... Chegou a conclusão que não era o bastante. Tinha medo de perder sua coisa mais preciosa: aquela amizade incomum. De perder Harry.  
Ainda que estivesse disposta a arriscar tudo... Se ele também estivesse disposto a sujeitar todas as suas fichas naquela situação. Ela só precisava de coragem para contá-lo.

_Estranho e irônico como um grifinório pode ser tão covarde às vezes..._

**Flash-Back**  
_Ela lhe lançou um olhar aflito, ao qual, para variar, ele não notou... Isto, entretanto, não a impedia de permanecer fitando-o com atenção.__  
__Sabia que algo estava fora de ordem, sabia o que era... E se maldizia mentalmente por não poder lhe ajudar, ainda que aquela ajuda lhe custasse energia demasiada e lhe quebrasse silenciosamente por dentro..._

-Alô Mione... – falei desanimado ainda fitando as costas de Gina. Esta saia pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Eu não precisava olhar para distinguir aquela morena das outras garotas... Reconheceria aquelas suas suaves e pequeninas mãos em qualquer lugar. Eu reconhecia seu toque, era distinto de qualquer outro. Transmitia-me, de alguma maneira, conforto, doçura e _lógica_.  
Ainda me perguntou como é possível, com apenas um toque, vê-la me trazer novamente à razão. _Como_ alguém, em um toque, pode me transmitir _lógica_?! Só mesmo Hermione...

-Ela vai perceber, e, quando isso acontecer, voltará para você – falou suavemente com um sorriso. Aquele que só ela tem. Cheio de confiança. E, por incrível que pareça, em mim... Uma confiança que, por sinal, é sempre maior do que a que eu sinto.

-Você acha? – indaguei olhando para minhas mãos, não queria que Hermione visse insegurança em meus olhos.

-Tenho certeza – falou levantando meu rosto, com aquele olhar. Um que usava apenas para mostrar sua autoridade como monitora. – E não quero vê-lo assim – disse em tom de repreensão, olhando-me seriamente - Gina será uma louca se não quiser você de volta.

Sorri levemente.  
Hermione era a coisa mais linda que existia na face terra... É realmente um crime tê-la apenas para mim, já que essa moça é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter.  
Posso não ter sorte em relacionamentos amorosos, mas, sinceramente, se tivesse de escolher entre um amor e a amizade, sem hesitar, escolheria minhas amizades. Quando se têm amigos como Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, não se carece de nada mais.

-Como já disse, Harry – ela continuou. – Posso falar com ela se quis-

-Não. Não é necessário. – Eu a encarei novamente. – Obrigado, ainda assim. Você é a melhor amiga que alguém um dia pôde sonhar em ter – a morena me ofereceu um sorriso estranho.

-Se precisar de ajuda... – levantou-se. – E eu puder ajudar, pode contar comigo – Hermione falou bagunçando ainda mais meus cabeços e saindo com um sorriso.

"Ela adora fazer isso. Não sei o prazer que sente, no entanto..." penso enquanto passo a mão em meus cabelos. "Como se adiantasse alguma coisa".

-Hey, Mione. Mione espera – chamei. – Onde está indo? – indaguei aproximando-me da morena. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira categórica. – Oh... a biblioteca.

-Dez pontos para a grifinória – ela disse com ironia enquanto voltava a caminhar, comecei a segui-la e, quando a morena percebeu, se voltou para mim franzindo o cenho. – O que foi?

-Só quero lhe fazer companhia – ela pareceu-me bem mais estranhada. Sorrindo, enlacei seu braço ao meu e a guiei para fora do salão comunal. Ficar me lamentando não vai fazer Gina voltar, afinal.  
**Fim do flash-back**

A verdade é que se estava a magoando não era importante. Ele não tinha como saber que a estava ferindo. Mas isto não mudava o fato de ainda estar fazendo, isto é: machucando-a.

Não conseguia se afastar. Não podia o fazer. Era tão mais forte que ela o desejo de tê-lo por perto... Hermione ergueu a vista para encontrar Harry ainda a observando.

-O que foi?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Há algum problema de eu observá-la?

Ela franziu a testa e depois riu sem jeito. – Esta me deixando nervosa. _E_ isto influi em minha concentração.

-O que quer que eu faça? Eu posso olhar para o outro lado, o que acha? – indagou virando o rosto para outra direção. Hermione voltou seus olhos ao livro e, segundos depois, elevou a vista para observar Harry; este a observava pelo canto dos olhos, num sorriso.

-Ok. Eu desisto – ela murmurou, fechando seu livro.

-Hey. Eu não estava olhando... – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Oh, ok. Mas é que você fica graciosa quando ergue ligeiramente a sobrancelha, quando está desaprovando um comentário no livro. Ou quando morde o lábio inferior e fixar o olhar quanto observa um encantamento demasiadamente complexo. Ou quanto franzi a testa quando lê uma passagem confusa...

-Eu não faço essas _coisas_.

-Rá, faz sim. E é precioso – ele sorriu observando-a corar. – De toda forma, já que desistiu do estudo, o que acha de darmos uma volta no jardim? Está um clima bem convidativo lá fora, Rony está nos esperando com uma cesta de piquenique, o que me diz?

-Então era por isso. Vocês combinaram tudo, não é? - Harry a encarou com seu melhor olhar de "quem, eu?!" que ela já vira.

-O que me diz? Hm? Só um pouco Mione, você tem passado tanto tempo nessa biblioteca e...

-Ok, Harry. Não precisa tentar me convencer. _"Eu não poderia dizer 'não' de toda forma"_ a morena ponderou observando-o pegar os livros dispostos na mesa e colocando a mochila dela em um de seus ombros.

**Under your spell again****  
****I can't say no to you****  
****Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand****  
****I can't say no to you**

_Sob seu feitiço de novo__  
__Eu não consigo dizer não para você__  
__Deseje meu coração e ele está sangrando na sua mão__  
__Eu não consigo dizer não para você_  
**--------------------**

Ela riu ao observar Luna abraçar Rony de lado, beijar-lhe o rosto e vê-lo corar furiosamente com um sorriso meio torto, meio tímido. Faziam um casal gracioso... Ficava feliz por Rony, agora ele tinham alguém que realmente o amava. O amava com todos os seus defeitos e valores. Por ele ser assim, do modo dele. Alguém que o entendia.  
Seu olhar instintivamente foi em busca de Harry; ele ainda observava com um sorriso divertido o casal do seu lado.

Estavam em Hogsmead. Os quatro, como num encontro duplo. É claro, não era um encontro duplo. Visto que só havia um casal, Rony e Luna.

Ela sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura e puxá-la para mais perto, lhe retirando das divagações. Hermione olhou para o lado só para ter confirmada a sensação de que era o braço de Harry que a envolvia. Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido.

-_Vê? Ron sorri como um tolo quando está ao redor da Luna_ - murmurou em seu ouvido, seus lábios tocando levemente sua orelha, como se fosse um segredo de Estado. Ela rezou para que Harry não houvesse percebido quando ela estremecera.

-Não zombe, Harry – ela retrucou voltando-se para ele, ignorando corajosamente a pequena distância entre seus rostos. – Parece que está com inveja, falando assim – complementou, um lado de seus lábios se erguendo, sorrindo irreverente.

-Hei, não é Rony que tem em seus braços a monitora–chefe mais linda que já passou por Hogwarts, por que eu deveria ter inveja? – indagou marotamente, numa piscadela.

Hermione abriu a boca para redargüir alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas não pôde. Estava demasiadamente entretida na piscadela, nas mãos envolvendo-a, e nos lábios de Harry exagerada e perigosamente próximos aos seus... O rapaz se aproximou ainda mais, resumindo a 'zero' a distancia entre seus corpos e a beijou na testa. A morena fechou seus olhos num sorriso forçado, aceitando o gesto doce de Harry. "O que estava esperando?".

-Vamos lá, decidam-se! – Ron disse alto o suficiente para que lhe ouvissem. Luna bateu levemente em seu ombro, como se avisasse, mas o ruivo apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso ainda maior enquanto lançava um olhar maldoso a Harry e Hermione, que agora se dirigiam ao encontro do casal. – Serão ou não um casal? Porque se a resposta por "sim, Ron. Nós seremos um casal", nós não vamos ao Três Vassouras e sim para aquele café que abriu recentemente – disse divertido, observando Hermione lhe lançar um olhar assassino e Harry erguer a sobrancelha, sorrindo com descontração.

-OW! – Luna exclamou feliz. – Eu _adoraria_ ir àquele lugar. Todos dizem que é tão perfeito lá dentro... E há mesas com temas diferentes! Talvez possamos sentar naquela feita exclusivamente para casais, me disseram que há flores enfeitiçadas e corações flutuando ao redor e sobre a mesa e algumas _surpresas_ – acrescentou empolgada para Ron, que sorriu assentindo. – Quero dizer, se vocês não se importarem – ela lançou um olhar implorante para Hermione, que suspirou.

-Ok, nós vamos neste novo café – Harry respondeu, Hermione o encarou quase descrente. – Estou cansado do ir apenas ao Três Vassouras, mudemos de ares. Além do mais, quero saber que tipo de surpresas poderemos encontrar – Hermione torceu o nariz. – Vamos lá, Mione, será divertido!

-Uma mesa temática com flores enfeitiçadas e corações flutuantes? – indagou cruzando os braços. – Pago para ver. Tudo isso parece tão... Antiquado.

-Onde guardou seu romantismo, Hermione? - a morena preferiu ignorar a ironia de ser Ronald Billius Weasley quem estava a lhe perguntar aquilo.

-Apenas estou dizendo que eles poderiam ser mais criativos – contrapôs voltando a andar. Luna encarou Harry incerta, aquilo significava que Hermione não ia para o café? – Então, vocês vêm ou não? – Harry sorriu andando em passos largos para alcançá-la, abraçando-a pelo ombro quando chegou suficientemente perto e estalando um beijo exagerado na esquina de seus lábios, sem intenção, visto que fora Hermione que retornou o rosto naquele momento.

Harry nem percebera o que fizera e Hermione apenas ignorou o efeito que os lábios dele, tão próximos aos seus, lhe causaram.  
Não era tempo para mais confusão. Queria apenas divertir-se em sua companhia, não desejava um momento constrangedor. Não desejava acabar o dia, precisava de sua companhia, do modo que fosse.  
Ainda que soubesse que "do modo que fosse" não era o suficiente. O queria por inteiro para si.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly****  
****Now I can't let go of this dream****  
****I can't breathe but I feel**

_Não devia ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente__  
__Agora não consigo me livrar desse sonho__  
__Não consigo respirar, mas eu me sinto_

**Good enough****  
****I feel good enough for you**

_Boa o bastante__  
__Eu me sinto boa o bastante para você_  
**--------------------**

Quando Hermione se viu sozinha na segurança de seu quarto, já pela noite, por fim retirou aquela máscara de serenidade e simplesmente desabou.  
Estava infeliz. Não era suficiente tê-lo ao seu lado, não era suficiente ter seus abraços fraternais ou beijos estalados na bochecha e testa... Não era suficiente ter seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Precisava de mais.

**Flash-back**  
-O que está acontecendo, Mione? – o moreno indagou aflito. A garota se afastou, desviando o olhar. – Hermione? - a morena não se moveu para encará-lo de volta, abraçou seu próprio corpo, fechou os olhos com força e comprimiu os lábios, tentando fazer com que eles parassem de tremer. O rapaz suspirou frustrado. – Não posso viver aqui desse modo com você...

Fazia semanas que estavam naquele abrigo - Ron, Hermione e Harry. -, Hermione executara diversos feitiços para que fosse o mais seguro possível. Estavam em busca das partes de almas de Voldemort e o que menos precisavam no momento era de comensais da morte mais tempo que o necessário em seu encalço. 

-Por favor, Harry. Deixe-me em paz, eu estou bem.

-É claro que está – retrucou sarcasticamente segurando seu braço de modo que a fez voltar-se para si.

A respiração deles se misturava, estavam muito próximos agora.  
Harry secou com cuidado a lágrima que perpassava pelo rosto dela, Hermione parecia insensível ao toque enquanto o fitava.

-Não posso ajudar? – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta. – Quer ficar sozinha? – ela assentiu. Ele expirou e passou por ela, dirigindo-se à porta.

-Harry? – ela chamou baixinho.

-Sim?

Hermione se virou, para encontrá-lo com a mão na maçaneta. Ela conteve um soluço. – Por favor, _não vá_ – pediu sentindo mais lágrimas se precipitarem e deslizarem por sua face.

Harry se aproximou novamente e, assim que chegou suficientemente próximo, Hermione se atirou sobre ele, prendendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele com força. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro soluçante. Harry a abraçou de volta, uma mão envolveu sua cintura e a outra deslizava pacientemente por seu cabelo e costas, tentando acalmá-la. Isto, entretanto, parecia desesperá-la mais... Ele não reclamou quando a garota aumentou a força de seu agarre.

Quando se tranqüilizou um pouco, Hermione se forçou a diminuir a força de seu abraço sobre Harry e apenas se afastou um pouco, distancia satisfatória para encará-lo. Queria mostrar-lhe que já estava melhor e queria lhe agradecer pela companhia.  
Ela sorriu suavemente ao fitá-lo, ainda com a vista nebulosa por conta das lágrimas e lhe dispensou um pequeno beijo em uma de suas bochechas, depois beijou a outra e, segurou seu rosto, trazendo-o para baixo, para beijar-lhe a testa.

Ele riu, acariciando seu rosto, de modo que levava consigo as lágrimas que encontrava pelo caminho. – Não há de que, Mione – contrapôs e beijou-lhe a testa, depois a ponta de seu nariz e a encarou pensativo. – Ainda lhe devo um beijo, certo? – Hermione nem ao menos chegou a responder, Harry tocou com seu indicador seus próprios lábios, depositando um beijo nele e, por fim, sorrindo carinhosamente, postou seu indicador nos lábios dela. – É só me chamar, quando quiser. Estarei aqui.  
**Fim do flash-back**

Precisava de mais.  
Ele era _sua _pessoa certa.  
Sabia que poderia fazê-lo feliz se ele permitisse. Hermione suspirou deitando-se finalmente em sua cama, estava exausta.

**Drink up sweet decadence****  
****I can't say no to you****  
****And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind****  
****I can't say no to you**

_Beba a doce decadência__  
__Eu não consigo dizer não para você__  
__E eu me perdi completamente e eu não me importo__  
__Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely****  
****Now I can't let go of this dream**

_Não devia ter deixado você me conquistar__  
__completamente__  
__Agora não consigo me livrar desse sonho_

**Flash-back**  
Assim que fechou os olhos, alguém bateu em sua porta.  
A morena imaginou que, àquela hora, só poderia ser um problema para que resolvesse. Ou talvez fosse algum recado da diretora. Bateram novamente e ela se levantou da cama. Colocou o robe por cima do baby-doll que usava e abriu a porta.

-Harry? – ela aproximou o robe mais de seu corpo, arrumando-o. – O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou franzindo a testa. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – sua confusão sendo substituída por preocupação quase que imediatamente.

-Eu posso entrar? - o rapaz sorriu quando Hermione lhe cedeu passagem. - Esqueci de lhe dar seu beijo de boa noite.

Hermione o encarou descrente, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Tem idéia de que horas são? – indagou com enfado, cruzando os braços.

Harry podia perceber, só de olhá-la, que, de modo algum, Hermione estava enfadada. – Se não quer seu beijo de boa-n--

-Já que você está aqui... – ela o interrompeu. – Aceito meu beijo de boa noite – Harry estalou seus lábios demoradamente sobre a bochecha de Hermione. – Então está aqui apenas para dar meu beijo de boa noite?

-Exatamente. Na verdade... – ele fingiu ponderar. – Não... Não foi apenas para lhe dar seu beijo de boa noite que eu vim. Quero o meu também.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você quer seu beijo? – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso estranho, como se estivesse preste a aprontar algo. Um sorriso bem atípico de sua parte, Harry também percebeu. – Você terá seu beijo - Hermione segurou levemente seu rosto e lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha.

Ela se afastou – apenas alguns centímetros. - e o fitou com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso. – É melhor que vá agora, Harry - murmurou. – Estou demasiadamente fora de área, fora de mim, hoje.

-O que quer dizer?

Ela riu, retirando finalmente as mãos do rosto dele. - Não é como se pudesse responder por meus atos – retrucou segurando sua mão e guiando-o para a porta.

-Ainda não compreendo... O que você poderia fazer de mais?

A morena se voltou para ele quase repentinamente. Harry tinha uma expressão graciosamente confusa. E ela queria beijá-lo... Suspirou. – Apenas vá. Nos falamos amanhã.  
**Fim do flash-back**

**Can't believe that I feel****  
****Good enough****  
****I feel good enough****  
****Its been such a long time coming, but I feel good**

_Não acredito que eu me sinto__  
__Boa o bastante__  
__Eu me sinto boa o bastante__  
__Há muito tempo esperava por isso, mas eu me sinto bem_  
**--------------------**

Lá estava ele novamente, observando-a em uma das mesas da biblioteca do colégio como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante daquele lugar, Hermione tentava ignorar a situação enquanto forçava-se a terminar seu ensaio de poções.

A mão de Harry retirando uma mexa que caíra sobre o pergaminho que escrevia, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha delicadamente, a fez encará-lo.

-Está me deixando louca, Harry – ela disse baixinho, em tom reprovador.

Ele sorriu encolhendo os ombros. – Estava atrapalhando minha visão. Não podia observar você franzir a testa.

-Você não tem nada _melhor_ para fazer? – indagou. – Talvez devesse estudar um pouco, no fim das contas – ela acrescentou com sarcasmo.

Harry a ignorou. – Seria mais proveitoso que terminasse seu exercício a dispensar sarcasmo para mim – ele disse segundos depois, rindo-se ao vê-la lhe dispensar um olhar ofendido. Voltando-se, cheia de altivez, para o pergaminho.

Minutos depois, a morena tornou a erguer a vista, para encontrar novamente a Harry fitando-a. – Sabe do que mais? – indagou exasperada, guardando suas coisas. – Eu _realmente_ não consigo estudar assim. _Você me perturba_ - completou num tom que quase morria antes mesmo de ter sido pronunciado por seus lábios, de tão baixo e angustiado.

-Hei! – ele segurou seu braço impedindo-a de se afastar. – Espere Herms. Eu... Eu não queria aborrecê-la. 

Hermione o fitou, e observando sua expressão preocupada, se enterneceu. – A culpa não é sua, Harry – disse por fim. 

-Então você fica? – indagou apertando levemente sua mão livre.

-Eu realmente preciso ir – ela disse trás segundos de apenas fitá-lo. Ela se aproximou e, na ponta dos pés, postou seus lábios, atrevidamente, nos dele por apenas um curto momento. - _É por isso que você me perturba, e porque eu preciso ir_.

Então ela lhe deu as costas e passou a caminhar em direção a saída. Seu coração batia tão aceleradamente e ela apenas podia sorrir. Guardando consigo a memória dos lábios de Harry sob os seus. E dos olhos dele simplesmente confusos demais para ter alguma reação depois quando ela se afastara.

Ela riu consigo mesma. Finalmente a sensação de que estava morta e de que era infeliz saindo de si. Não se importava, no momento, no que aquele gesto impensado poderia refletir. Estava satisfeita demais consigo para ligar para as coisas ao seu redor.  
**--------------------**

Sua ronda estava quase por acabar quando se viu puxava para uma das inúmeras portas daquele corredor. Estava pronta para se debater, morder, chutar (esquecendo-se que era uma bruxa e apenas um feitiço tudo resolveria), quando seus olhos encontraram um par de verdes misteriosamente luminosos. Ela prendeu a respiração, "Harry".

-Boa noite, Hermione – a garota apenas assentiu em resposta. – Deve estar se perguntando o porquê estar aqui, suponho?

-Em parte – retrucou encontrando voz. – Você me assustou!

-Bom, então, agora estamos quites – ele disse num sorriso. – Sabe? Você me deu muito sobre o que pensar com aquele seu simples gesto – Hermione guardou silêncio, já que não tinha idéia do que responder. – Então, me diz, o que foi aquilo?

-Eu já lhe disse... Você me perturba.

-Perturbo? – perguntou, aproximando-se. - Desde quando?

-Eu não sei, apenas aconteceu – ela suspirou.

-E porque, exatamente, eu te perturbo?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Por que Harry estava a brincar? - Além do fato de eu estar apaixonada por você? Não tenho certeza... – contrapôs em remoque. De todas as maneiras que havia planejado contá-lo, aquela fora a mais ríspida e sem emoção e tão contraditória ao sentimento que guardava consigo.

Harry continuava encarando-a, aquilo sequer parecia tê-lo abalado; sequer parecia surpreendê-lo. Então ele assentiu. – Achei que fosse essa a resposta que me daria.

Hermione imaginara muitas reações possíveis para o moreno no exato momento que soubesse o seu, por assim dizer, "segredo": confusão, surpresa, choque, até mesmo incredulidade. Mas Harry permaneceu inalterado, ainda assim, ele a encarava com certa condescendência. Isto a estava matando aos poucos.

Não conseguia interpretar seu olhar. Ela gostaria de qualquer reação que lhe pudesse ser mais transparente. Uma que lhe deixasse saber, de uma vez por todas, o que Harry sentia. Como ele encarava essa nova situação. Daria tudo apenas para saber se Harry dispensava a ela apenas um pouco do que ela mesma nutria por ele.

Mas Harry silenciou. – Diga-me alguma coisa – a garota pediu, cansada do silêncio.

-Não sei o que dizer.

Hermione ergueu os braços para o ar. – Que você sente muito e não pode me corresponder. Que me quer apenas como sua melhor amiga... Que a situação é repentina demais e não tem certeza do que sente. Ou que você sente o mesmo. _Qualquer coisa_!

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall****  
****Pour real life down on me****  
****Cause I can't hold on to anything this good****  
****Enough****  
****Am I good enough****  
****For you to love me too?**

_E eu ainda estou esperando pela chuva cair__  
__Derrame a vida real sobre mim__  
__Porque eu não consigo me apegar a algo tão bom assim__  
__Eu sou boa o bastante__  
__Para você me amar também?_

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Sentia vontade de gritar por frustração, observando os olhos... piedosos? – ela não tinha certeza. – De Harry. Preferia que ele lhe partisse o coração ao olhar que tinha no momento.  
Sentiu como Harry a envolvia num abraço e apenas foi capaz de recostar sua cabeça em seu peito. Sabia que isto a faria mal, só não podia dispensar esse gesto doce. O rapaz beijou o topo de sua cabeça, como se quisesse confortá-la.

-Você pode me amar? – ele indagou, e Hermione riu desconcertada contra seu peito. Aquilo era um pedido?

**So take care what you ask of me****  
****Cause I can't say no**

_Então tome cuidado com o que você me pede__  
__Porque eu não consigo dizer não_

-Este é apenas um dos pedidos que tenho – continuou.

Quando encontrou seus olhos, precisamente seu sorriso, soube que jamais poderia se satisfazer com sua amizade. Mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo o sorriso de Harry se ampliar. – Harry...

Ele a calou, postando os lábios na esquina dos seus. E depois riu sob o choque dela. – Preparada para saber quais são meus outro pedidos? – indagou num sorriso travesso. Seus olhos brilhando a medida que seus lábios se aproximavam. – Pedido número um: beijá-me?

**--------------------**  
Fim   
**--------------------**

**Ah! Graças a Deus eu consegui fazer uma Songfic!****  
****Há _séculos_ estou tentando fazer (terminar) uma.****  
****Bom, essa música é da banda Evanescence, chama-se: "Good Enough". E, céus, ela não é linda?! XD****  
****Espero que curtam a song.******

**Eu não irei enchê-los com meus costumeiros comentários: "eu não gostei", ou: "isso não tem nada que ver com a música", ou ainda: "quero deletar esta joça". Mas, um eu não posso esquecer: Deixem-me comentários .****  
****Beijo!****  
--------------------**


End file.
